A Something In The Two Islands
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya yang tergabung dalam kelompok bajak laut, mempunyai tujuan ingin mengunjungi dua misterius. Dua pulau yang tidak bisa terjamah oleh siapapun. Orang-orang akan menghilang sebelum mencapai dua pulau itu. Mungkin ada "sesuatu" yang terjadi di antara dua pulau itu. Akankah mereka bisa mencapai dua pulau tersebut atau justru sebaliknya?
1. Pergi ke dua pulau misterius

**Jumat, 30 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Tsunade x Sakura x Boa x Robin**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: adventure/family/humor/friendship/romance**

 **Setting: AU (pulau raftel dan pulau elemental)**

 **Note: fic kolaborasi dengan Rian Syah Ilham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SOMETHING IN THE TWO ISLANDS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Pergi ke dua pulau misterius**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit yang biru. Awan yang putih, beranekabentuk menghiasi cakrawala. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Cahayanya menyilaukan semua mata insan di dunia. Cuaca yang sangat cerah. Menjadikan waktunya bagi burung-burung camar untuk beterbangan ke laut yang lepas. Lautan yang luas, indah dan mempesona.

Angin laut bertiup ke arah pantai. Menimbulkan riak-riak gelombang kecil yang berakhir sampai ke pantai, dalam bentuk ombak yang besar. Menerjang bibir pantai. Menambah panasnya suasana siang hari ini.

Di tengah lautan saat ini, sebuah kapal kecil sedang berlayar. Kapal yang memiliki bendera bergambarkan lambang spiral dengan warna jingga yang menyolok. Milik seorang laki-laki berusia 22 tahun yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, memiliki ciri-ciri seperti rambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru, ada tiga garis di dua pipinya, kulitnya yang berwarna coklat, tinggi dan tegap. Selalu mengenakan baju kaos putih yang dilapisi rompi tanpa lengan berwarna jingga, celana panjang jingga, dan sendal hitam bertali. Orangnya sangat ceria, berisik dan hiperaktif.

Dia memiliki tiga saudara angkat yaitu Luffy D. Monkey, Portgas D. Ace dan Sabo. Dia yang paling tua daripada ketiga saudaranya itu. Di mana Luffy memanggilnya Onii-chan, Ace memanggilnya Oni-sama, dan Sabo memanggilnya Onii-sama. Mereka berempat telah mengikat sebuah janji bersama untuk selalu menjalin ikatan persaudaraan ini untuk selamanya.

Mereka berempat memiliki impian yang berbeda-beda. Luffy yang ingin menjadi Raja bajak laut dan kini mengarungi samudera dengan nakama-nakamanya. Ace yang juga bercita-cita seperti Luffy, mengarungi samudera dengan nakama-nakamanya. Sedangkan Sabo juga berlayar untuk mengelilingi dunia ini dan ingin menjelajahi semua tempat dengan bebasnya. Terakhir adalah Naruto, yang bercita-cita seperti Sabo, mengelilingi dunia ini lewat mengarungi samudera yang luas, mengunjungi sebuah pulau yang tidak pernah dijamah oleh awak kapal lain.

Mereka telah terpisah cukup lama. Mungkin sekitar tiga tahun lamanya, mereka tidak pernah berjumpa lagi. Selama itu, mereka pasti mengalami berbagaimacam peristiwa yang akan membuat mereka semakin kuat dan semakin berkeinginan besar untuk terus berlayar tanpa putus asa. Demi mencapai cita-cita masing-masing.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berlayar juga selama tiga tahun ini. Dia ingin mengunjungi dua pulau yang tidak pernah terjamah selama ini. Belum pernah ada yang berhasil sampai ke sana. Dua pulau terasing yaitu pulau Raftel dan pulau Elemental.

Entah ada apa di sana. Sesuatu yang menghuni di dua pulau itu. Hal tersebut membuat semua orang penasaran untuk mencoba datang ke sana. Namun, tidak pernah berhasil. Tidak ada satupun yang pernah mencapai dua pulau itu ataupun menginjakkan kaki mereka di sana. Menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan mengenai dua pulau misterius tersebut.

Atas dasar informasi yang didapatkan oleh Naruto, pada saat singgah di sebuah pulau. Dia dan para nakamanya menguping pembicaraan orang-orang di sana, mengenai kemisteriusan dua pulau. Pulau Raftel dan pulau Elemental. Seakan-akan ada unsur mistis yang mengalir dalam cerita dua pulau itu karena pernah ada satu kapal bermaksud untuk mengunjungi salah satu dari dua pulau tersebut, lalu kapal itu menghilang tiba-tiba bagaikan ditelan bumi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kapal itu. Tiada yang tahu penyebab pasti hilangnya kapal itu secara misterius. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang tertinggal ataupun bangkai kapal jika memang meledak karena diserang sesuatu.

Fenomena yang aneh. Membuat para orang yang berlayar semakin penasaran untuk mengungkap tabir misteri yang terjadi di antara dua pulau itu. Entah apa yang terjadi di sana. Inilah yang akan dicari tahu.

Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas tepian kapalnya, Naruto berteriak keras ke arah laut dengan semangatnya yang sangat membara.

"AYOOOO! KITA PERGI KE PULAU RAFTEL DAN PULAU ELEMENTAL ITU! TEMAN-TEMAN! ARAHKAN PERJALANAN KITA KE SANA SEKARANG JUGA!"

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Naruto pun keheranan dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

DOEEENG!

Di atas kapal, tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat kecuali dia sendiri. Muncul sweatdrop di kepalanya saat itu juga.

"Lho... Pada kemana nih orang-orang?"

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Sang mentari baru muncul dari arah timur. Tersenyum malu padanya di balik awan-awan yang berarak.

Termangu sebentar, dia masih berkutat memandangi langit. Baru menyadari bahwa hari masih pagi.

KRIEEET!

Pintu dari arah dalam ruangan terbuka, muncullah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata hijau. Memakai piyama berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam. Dia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya yang masih memerah.

Dari postur tubuhnya yang masih pendek, dapat diperkirakan umurnya sekitar 14 tahun. Namanya adalah Meliodas.

Meliodas, nakama atau teman Naruto yang pertama. Ditemui Naruto di sebuah pulau. Seorang manusia setengah iblis. Merupakan asisten yang dipercaya oleh Naruto untuk bertindak sebagai navigator, memasak dan tukang suruh-suruh. Dia sangat patuh dan setia pada Naruto. Menganggap Naruto sebagai temannya yang paling baik.

Dari arah belakang Meliodas, muncul juga seorang pria tua berambut coklat dan bermata hitam. Berumur sekitar 30-an. Berpakaian kaos biru dan celana pendek hitam. Namanya Gildarts Clive.

Dia adalah nakama atau teman Naruto yang kedua. Ditemukan Naruto di sebuah pulau yang berbeda. Seorang penyihir kelas S dan berkekuatan sangat hebat. Ditunjuk Naruto sebagai senjata utama yang berperan penting dalam kelompoknya ini.

Di belakang Gildarts, muncul juga seorang pria tua berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam. Berumur sekitar 30-an. Memakai pakaian zirah besi seperti jepang kuno. Namanya Uchiha Madara.

Dia adalah nakama ketiga. Ditemukan Naruto di pulau lain. Memiliki kekuatan yang misterius. Ditunjuk Naruto sebagai nahkoda kapal ini.

Itulah ketiga nakama yang menemani Naruto berlayar mengarungi samudera ini selama tiga tahun itu. Mereka sangat setia dan kompak antara satu sama lainnya.

Naruto menyadari ketiga nakamanya sudah bangun dari tidur masing-masing. Mereka bertiga pun berdiri secara berbaris. Memasang muka yang kusut sembari menguap bersama-sama.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Meliodas yang masih mengucek-ucek matanya dengan tangan kanannya."Kenapa Kapten teriak-teriak begitu pagi-pagi begini?"

"Benar yang dikatakan bocah ini. Hoaaaam... Hei, Naruto!" Gildarts menguap seperti kuda nil.

"Berisik sekali. Mengganggu tidurku saja. Hoaaamm," Madara juga ikut-ikutan menguap seperti kuda nil.

KIIITS!

Kedua mata Naruto menajam ke arah mereka yang terlihat bermalas-malasan. Sudut perempatan sudah muncul di kepalanya. Dia pun meledak seperti bom atom.

"APA-APAAN ITU!? KENAPA KALIAN MASIH SAJA TIDUR SAMPAI SEKARANG!? CEPAT SIAPKAN DIRI KALIAN! ATUR PERJALANAN KITA KE PULAU RAFTEL DAN PULAU ELEMENTAL ITU! MENGERTI!?"

Sang kapten marah-marah dengan suara yang sangat keras menggelegar. Membuat ketiga nakamanya bengong setengah mati.

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU, HAH!? CEPAAAAT! LAKSANAKAN PERINTAHKU SEKARANG JUGA! KALAU TIDAK...!"

"BAIK!"

BETS!

Dalam sekejap mata, ketiga orang itu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi. Menutup pintu lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan terbanting dengan keras.

BRAAAK!

Ketiga nakama Naruto tadi, sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian sehari-hari mereka selama berlayar. Mereka berdiri secara berbaris dengan pose yang sangat keren. Senyuman tertampil di wajah mereka kecuali Madara.

"Ayo, kita mulai berpetualang sekarang!" Meliodas tampak bersemangat.

"Hm... Aku akan siap sedia melindungi kapal ini," Gildarts manggut-manggut.

"Arahkan perjalanan kita ke pulau Raftel dan pulau Elemental," Madara bersidekap dada.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk bersamaan. Adegan itu sungguh membuat Naruto geram melihatnya.

"JANGAN BERBICARA LAGI! SERIUS SEDIKIT! AYO, CEPAAAT!"

"BAIKLAH, KAPTEN!"

Dengan cepat, ketiganya mulai bergegas menuju ke tempat yang ditugaskan. Di mana Meliodas harus membuat sarapan pagi, bersih-bersih dan melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Naruto. Gildarts yang membentangkan layar kapal agar lebih terkembang dan lebar sehingga pergerakan kapal bisa lebih cepat dengan memanfaatkan tenaga angin. Madara yang mengendalikan kemudi untuk mengarahkan perjalanan kapal menuju ke arah barat karena menurut informasi bahwa rute perjalanan ke dua pulau misterius itu, harus pergi ke arah barat tempat sang mentari terbenam. Sementara Naruto sendiri sedang berdiri di bagian kapal paling depan. Menatap ujung lautan yang tampak berkilauan karena diterpa sinar matahari.

Di dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini, ingin menguak apa yang ada di dua pulau misterius tersebut. Dia berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika dia dan ketiga nakamanya berhasil mencapai dua pulau itu. Semoga saja mereka tidak menghilang tanpa jejak. Seperti yang ditakutkan oleh orang-orang.

'Pulau Raftel dan pulau Elemental. Dua pulau yang misterius. Aku tidak sabar ingin mencapai ke sana untuk melihat apa yang ada di sana. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik...,' batin Naruto yang sedikit tersenyum.

BUUUK!

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terhantam sesuatu yang keras. Dia pun mengeluh kesakitan dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Aduuh, sakit! Apa-apaan sih?"

Rupanya Gildarts yang telah menjitak kepalanya. Dia melototi Naruto dengan tampangnya yang seram.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terkesan kasar."Kenapa kamu ingin pergi ke dua pulau misterius itu? Kau tahukan kalau tempat itu sangat berbahaya dan tidak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun. Menurut orang-orang, siapapun yang pergi ke sana, akan menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Entah mereka diserang atau masuk ke dimensi lain. Ya, itu terdengar sangat menakutkan. Tapi, aku tekankan sekali lagi padamu, apapun yang terjadi, keselamatanmu yang paling utama. Aku akan melindungi kalian jika kita memang menemukan bahaya besar yang sangat mengancam nyawa kita. Setidaknya aku memiliki tanggung jawab itu karena kau telah menunjukku untuk menjalani tugas itu. Aku akan melaksanakan tugas ini sebaik-baiknya."

Gildarts berbicara seperti ayah pada anaknya. Sehingga membuat Naruto terdiam dan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Mungkin dikarenakan usia Gildarts lebih tua darinya. Dapat dipastikan Gildarts sudah berusia sekitar 30-40-an. Dia menganggap Gildarts seperti sosok ayahnya. Demikian Girldarts, juga menganggap Naruto seperti sosok anak laki-lakinya.

Sepanjang kapal kecil ini berlayar, Gildarts terus berbicara sambil berdiri di samping Naruto. Memandang laut lepas di ujung matanya. Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas tepian kapal. Berbicara mengenai dua pulau misterius itu, menurut Gildarts, adalah dua pulau yang tidak bisa dicapai siapapun selama ini. Ada sesuatu bahaya yang tidak dapat diperkirakan selama menempuh perjalanan laut ke sana.

"Bahaya apa itu, Gildarts-san?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak dapat memperkirakannya. Tapi, aku sudah bertanya pada seseorang yang tahu benar tentang dua pulau misterius itu, pada saat kita singgah di pulau lumba-lumba, kemarin itu," Gildarts menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat serius."Kamu ingat dengan pria tua yang berambut putih itu? Yang ikut minum sake di counter bar bersamaku."

"Ah, aku ingat. Pria tua yang sangat mesum dan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Ya, ya, terus kenapa?"

"Kata pria itu, dia berasal dari salah satu pulau misterius tersebut. Memang ada banyak bahaya yang akan menimpa kita jika kita bermaksud mendatangi pulau itu karena adanya sesuatu yang melindungi dua pulau itu. Kapal-kapal yang datang ke dua pulau itu selama ini, mendadak raib tanpa berbekas karena sesuatu yang melindungi dua pulau itu. Mereka memang diserang lalu keberadaan mereka dihilangkan dari sana seperti kekuatan teleportasi. Mereka mungkin dipindahkan ke tempat lain, masih di dunia ini. Tapi, tidak diketahui di mana mereka berada. Mereka tidak mati. Namun, kehilangan ingatan dan tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Kira-kira begitulah yang diceritakan oleh pria tua berambut putih itu."

"Oh, begitu."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Menyandarkan dirinya lebih dekat pagar pembatas yang setinggi dadanya. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar besi itu. Melihat ke arah langit yang terbuka dan cerah.

"Ternyata begitu. Aku cukup mengerti, Gildarts-san. Tapi, aku tidak takut dan akan tetap ingin mengunjungi dua pulau itu. Membuktikan kebenaran yang dikatakan orang-orang selama ini. Aku ingin mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi di sana. Aku akan mengungkap misteri ini. Tentunya bersama kalian bertiga. Meliodas, Gildarts-san, Madara-san, dan aku. Kita akan terus bersama walaupun apa yang terjadi."

Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dengan air muka yang sangat serius. Gildarts terpaku melihatnya sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum dengan hangatnya.

PUK!

Dipegangnya puncak rambut pirang jabrik itu, ditepuk-tepuknya dengan pelan.

"Hehehe... Kamu memang bersemangat seperti biasanya ya. Aku salut padamu."

Pandangan mata biru Naruto tertuju pada pria berambut coklat itu. Dia menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe... Tentu saja."

"Hehehe..."

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama dalam suasana alam terbuka di lautan lepas ini. Tenang, damai dan sejuk. Begitu menyenangkan.

BRAAAK! GEDUBRAAAAK!

Dari arah belakang, terdengarlah bunyi yang jatuh. Secara refleks, Naruto dan Gildarts menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Tampak Meliodas yang terkapar di atas air yang menggenang di lantai kapal yang terbuat dari kayu. Ember hitam pun sukses menutupi kepalanya. Kain pel juga terkapar tak berdaya, persis di sampingnya.

"Aduduh... Sakit...," Meliodas mengeluh pada punggungnya yang terasa sakit sambil mencopot ember dari kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia berhasil duduk sebentar di lantai.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Naruto menghampiri Meliodas. Sedangkan Gildarts memilih menunggu di dekat pagar pembatas tepian kapal.

"Meliodas, apa yang ter...?"

Belum sempat, Naruto meneruskan perkataannya. Dia malah kehilangan keseimbangan karena terpeleset akibat air yang masih menggenang di lantai kapal. Alhasil, membuatnya terjatuh dan terkapar dalam posisi terlentang.

BRAK! GEDUBRAAAK!

Kepala bagian belakangnya sukses terhantam lantai yang sangat keras. Membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Mengeluh kesakitan sembari berteriak keras.

"MELIODAS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!?"

"AH... MA-MAAF! MA-MAAFKAN AKU, KAPTEN NARUTO!"

"BERSIHKAN INI CEPAAAT!"

"YA... YAAA..."

Begitulah, kejadian konyol yang terus terjadi di kapal kecil itu. Hal tersebut selalu dimulai dari Meliodas, Naruto yang akan marah-marah, Gildarts yang menggeleng-geleng dan bergumam 'dasar', serta Madara yang ketiduran sambil mengemudi kapal.

Ada-ada saja. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic baru update!**

 **Silahkan beri review kalian untuk tanggapan mengenai cerita ini.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2.**

 **Sabtu, 1 Oktober 2016**


	2. Mihawk vs Meliodas

**Sabtu, 22 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: fic kolaborasi dengan Rian Syah Ilham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SOMETHING IN THE TWO ISLANDS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ide cerita: Rian Ilham Syah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Mihawk vs Meliodas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kapal bajak laut milik kelompok Naruto terus melaju kencang di tengah lautan yang luas. Cuaca sangat terik karena sudah memasuki tengah hari. Angin laut terus bertiup kencang menemani kebersamaan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Bercengkerama bersama burung-burung camar yang terus beterbangan di langit sana.

Terlihat penghuni kapal tersebut, sedang sibuk melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Seperti Madara yang masih menfokuskan matanya untuk mengemudi kapal karena dia berperan sebagai nahkoda. Gildarts yang sedang mengamati keadaan laut sambil bergantung seperti koala di tiang bendera kapal. Meliodas yang asyik bersih-bersih dan mondar-mondar mengelilingi seluruh sudut kapal. Terakhir sang kapten yaitu Naruto, malah tidur siang di kamar miliknya.

Para bawahan tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Naruto. Mereka membiarkan Naruto beristirahat sejenak di siang ini. Karena Naruto sudah bergadang semalaman suntuk untuk mengemudi kapal, sementara para bawahannya memilih tertidur dengan damainya di kamar masing-masing.

Kini giliran Naruto yang beristirahat di siang ini, sehabis makan siang. Ia tertidur pulas di ranjangnya yang empuk. Tanpa ditemani selimut kesayangannya.

Dalam tidurnya yang damai, dia malah bermimpi. Mimpi tentang masa lalunya bersama tiga temannya yang konyol itu. Itu terjadi saat dia dan teman-temannya melakukan perjalanan dengan menggunakan kapal miliknya itu. Kapalnya pernah berhenti dan singgah di salah satu tempat yang bernama East Blue, tepatnya di restoran terapung yang bernama Baratie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baratie adalah sebuah restoran terapung yang dapat mengarungi lautan. Kapal ini didirikan dan dijalankan oleh mantan Bajak Laut, Zeff. Sejauh ini Baratie berada di Kawasan Sambas (Sanbasu Kaiiki) dari East Blue.

Bentuk dan penampilan Baratie adalah kapal yang cukup besar. Dibuat dengan bentuk oval, dengan tiang-tiang penyangga yang normal. Baratie memiliki kepala ikan sebagai maskotnya. Sebuah array kecil meriam yang berjajar di sisi, yang dapat digunakan saat pertempuran. Baratie juga memiliki empat tingkatan.

Lower Deck, merupakan ruang makan utama.

Middle Deck, yang merupakan dapur utama.

Upper Deck, tempat peristirahatan para koki (23 Koki) berada.

Sirip yang melipat ke samping dari bawah adalah untuk menstabilkan restoran selama cuaca yang keras dan juga, digunakan sebagai platform pertempuran.

Baratie memiliki bagian-bagian tertentu yang menangkap ketertarikan Don Krieg. Salah satu bagian utama adalah bahwa Baratie memiliki "sirip". Juga, kepala ikan dari kapal dapat terlepas untuk membuat serangan mobile unit Sabagashira I. Mirip dengan perahu pedal, benda ini tertutup dan terbuat dari logam. Sebuah meriam ditempatkan dalam mulut ikan.

Setelah dua tahun, Baratie telah diperluas dengan menjalani renovasi besar, beberapa lantai ditambah, dan dengan setidaknya dua kapal yang terhubung langsung dengan Baratie. Ini bisa diartikan sebagai seekor ikan yang tumbuh dewasa kemudian mempunyai anak.

Di sanalah, kapal milik Naruto berlabuh karena Naruto ingin mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Maklum, dia melakukan perjalanan pelayaran ini sambil ditemani teman-temannya yaitu Meliodas, Gildarts, dan Madara. Apalagi dia tidak pandai memasak sendiri. Ditambah persediaan makanan di kapalnya sudah habis. Sehingga dia dan teman-temannya tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain singgah di Baratie itu.

Begitu kapal kelompok Naruto sudah merapat ke bagian sisi Baratie, mereka langsung berjalan menuju Lower Deck yaitu ruang makan utama. Menjumpai banyak orang yang juga singgah makan di sana. Tampaknya mereka juga melakukan perjalanan laut yang sama dengan kelompok Naruto. Dengan kata lain, termasuk kelompok bajak laut juga.

WAAA! WAAA! WAAA!

Suasana di sana sangat ramai dan berisik. Semua kursi terisi penuh oleh orang-orang. Tampak pelayan-pelayan sibuk hilir-mudik untuk mengantarkan pesanan atau membawa peralatan makanan yang kotor ke dapur. Juga beberapa orang mengisi kursi-kursi yang berada di dekat counter. Memesan minuman seperti wine, sake dan lainnya. Tampak juga orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat ruang makan utama itu.

Sungguh membuat Naruto dan teman-temannya menjadi bingung melihatnya. Mereka malah bengong seperti orang bodoh. Terpaku di pintu masuk. Orang-orang tidak memperhatikan mereka, sibuk berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Sampai ada satu orang yang menyadari kedatangan mereka dan menghampiri mereka dengan sambutan yang ramah.

"Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Naruto tersentak dan menatap pada seorang pria berambut pirang dan berpakaian hitam itu. Begitu juga dengan Meliodas, Gildarts dan Madara.

"Ah, selamat siang juga! Aku dan teman-temanku ingin mencari tempat untuk makan. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada tempat kosong lagi."

"Oh begitu...," pria itu manggut-manggut seraya berpikir sejenak lalu menjentikkan jarinya."Aha, aku tahu tempat yang masih kosong. Mau aku tunjukkan?"

"Boleh... Boleh. Di mana itu?"

"Ayo, ikuti aku!"

"Ya."

Pria itu berjalan dengan santainya sambil menghisap rokok di mulutnya. Kelompok Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam. Sesekali Meliodas, Madara, dan Gildarts tampak memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk makan siang, sungguh ramai dan berisik sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan meja beserta empat kursi kosong yang berada di dekat jendela. Tidak ada penghuninya sama sekali. Tapi, di atas meja tampak botol wine, segelas wine dan makanan yang masih tersisa, yang menandakan meja tersebut sebelumnya sudah ada yang menghuninya.

"Nah... Di sinilah tempat yang kosong itu...," ucap pria itu sambil memegang rokok di tangan kanannya."Kalian berempat bisa makan di sini."

Datanglah Meliodas yang juga berkomentar.

"Tapi, meja ini masih terdapat wine dan makanan yang masih tersisa. Itu jelas-jelas sebelumnya ada orang yang menduduki tempat ini, kan?"

Perhatian kelompok Naruto dan pria berpakaian hitam itu tertuju pada Meliodas.

"Ya, memang benar kalau ada orang yang menduduki tempat ini. Tapi, orangnya sudah pergi. Jadi, kalian boleh kok menggunakan tempat ini. Akulah yang akan bertanggung jawab nantinya."

"Apa itu benar?"

Naruto tampak ragu. Tapi, pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Iya. Benar. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kalau aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika orang itu datang lagi ke sini. Aku Sanji, koki di sini yang akan membereskan semuanya. Kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkan itu. Yang penting, kalian juga bisa makan di sini, bukan?"

Meliodas kelihatan bersemangat sambil berkata.

"Ya... Ya... Kami mau makan di sini! Soalnya kami berempat sudah kelaparan sekali. Apalagi persediaan makanan di kapal kami sudah habis. Jadi..."

"Hei, Meliodas! Tutup mulutmu!"

Naruto segera membekap mulut bocah itu. Sehingga Meliodas tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya. Pria berpakaian hitam yang bernama Sanji itu, hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Hahaha... Begitu ya. Ya sudah, kalian duduk saja di sini. Sekalian... Apa yang akan kalian pesan?"

Sanji mengeluarkan pena dan buku catatan kecil dari kantong jas yang dikenakannya. Dia bertindak sebagai pelayan padahal sesungguhnya dia adalah seorang koki.

Madara langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong. Diikuti dengan Gildarts yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku pesan steak daging bakar dan sebotol sake," kata Madara dengan nada datar.

"Aku juga pesan yang sama dengan teman sebelahku ini," Gildarts menunjuk Madara.

"Oh, oke... Dua steak daging bakar dan dua botol sake... Hmm... Hmm...," Sanji manggut-manggut sambil menulis di buku catatannya.

Naruto juga menyahut.

"Aku juga. Pesan mie ramen dan segelas air putih saja."

Disusul dengan Meliodas yang tidak dibekap lagi oleh Naruto.

"Aku... Pesan cheese cake dan segelas susu saja deh..."

DOEEENG!

Semua orang ternganga mendengar pesanan Meliodas. Sanji saja berhenti menulis karenanya.

"A-Apa!? Kau pesan cheese cake dan segelas susu saja, Meliodas!?" sembur Naruto yang merasa aneh."Mana ada segelas susu di sini, payah!?"

Meliodas hanya menjawab dengan nada yang sangat polos.

"Akukan masih bocah. Baru berumur empat belas tahun. Aku tidak boleh minum wine ataupun sake. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku memesan cheese cake dan segelas susu, kan?"

"Ah... Ya... Memang tidak salah sih..."

"Pokoknya aku tetap memesan itu. Tidak akan pernah berubah. Titik."

"Terserah kau saja, bocah."

Meliodas menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang sangat cerah. Naruto sedikit merengut lalu menyengir lebar juga.

Menyaksikan adegan yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Meliodas, membuat Sanji tersenyum simpul sambil menulis daftar pesanan yang terakhir.

"Baiklah... Pesanan kalian sudah kutulis. Aku akan ke dapur dulu dan membuatkan pesanan kalian itu. Harap menunggu, pesanan kalian akan datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit."

"Ya, terima kasih..."

"Panggil aku Sanji. Aku adalah koki yang bekerja di sini."

"Ah, baiklah... Sanji-san!"

Naruto yang berbicara mewakili teman-temannya. Lalu Sanji membereskan meja terlebih dahulu dan membawa sisa-sisa makanan serta minuman pengunjung sebelumnya ke dapur.

Naruto tetap berdiri sambil menatap kepergian Sanji sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian Meliodas menegurnya.

"Kapten... Kenapa bengong? Ayo, duduk!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Meliodas yang telah duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Ah... Iya."

Maka Naruto pun duduk di samping Meliodas. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja yang sudah bersih. Perhatiannya tertuju pada orang-orang yang semakin membludak dan ramai. Beberapa pengunjung saling mabuk-mabukan karena terlalu banyak minum sake. Ada yang berjudi dalam satu meja. Ada yang bercanda ria dengan teman sekelompoknya. Ada yang mesum dan memegang pantat gadis-gadis yang lewat di sana, berakhir babak belur karena dihajar oleh gadis-gadis itu. Ada yang asyik meneropong lewat jendela. Ada yang tertidur. Ada yang memancing serta pemandangan menarik lainnya yang menghiasi suasana makan siang di Baratie ini.

Tiba-tiba...

"HEI! KENAPA KALIAN BEREMPAT DUDUK DI TEMPATKU, HAH!?"

Terdengarlah suara keras yang memekakkan telinga para orang yang ada di sana. Otomatis semua mata tertuju padanya.

JREEENG!

Tampaklah pria bertubuh tinggi ramping dengan rambut hitam, jenggot pendek, kumis dan cambang yang mengarah ke atas. Julukannya berasal dari mata aneh warna kuning miliknya, yang menyerupai mata elang. Dia memakai pakaian berdesain hitam dan merah dengan liontin salib yang menyembunyikan belati kecil, yang memberinya penampilan seorang pendekar Spanyol. Pakaiannya terdiri dari topi bertepi lebar hitam dihiasi dengan bulu-bulu yang besar dan mantel hitam panjang terbuka tanpa baju dibaliknya, dengan lengan bermotif kembang dan kerah warna merah. Dia memakai celana putih dengan sabuk berdesain dan terselip di dalam sepatu relatif besar dibandingkan dengan ukuran kakinya. Dia memakai kogatana di lehernya, muncul sebagai kalung salib berbentuk emas dan membawa pedangnya 'Yoru', di punggung pada waktu tidak dipakai. Yoru adalah pedang besar hitam melengkung dalam bentuk salib, dengan gagang emas dihiasi oleh manik-manik merah dan gagang dibungkus perban, dengan manik-manik sangat besar di ujungnya.

Dialah si Mata Elang, Dracule Mihawk. Seorang anggota Shichibukai, pemegang gelar "Pendekar Pedang Terhebat di Dunia."

Dia berdiri tepat tak jauh dari kelompok Naruto berada sekarang.

Hening.

Tempat yang semula kacau dan berisik, mendadak membisu begitu ketika menyadari kedatangan Mihawk. Semua orang terdiam antara satu sama lainnya. Bahkan Naruto dan teman-temannya juga ikut terdiam melihatnya.

Mihawk menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat garang. Mata elangnya tertuju pada kelompok Naruto.

"HEI, KALIAN BEREMPAT YANG DUDUK DI DEKAT JENDELA ITU! CEPAT KEMARI!"

Naruto dan teman-temannya kebingungan serta celingak-celinguk karena Mihawk menatap kelompok yang mana. Kemudian mata semua orang tertuju pada mereka.

Sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepala mereka berempat.

"Hei, maksudmu kami berempat ya?" Naruto pun berseru keras pada Mihawk sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Mihawk mengangguk sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, kau dan tiga temanmu itu. Apa kau Kaptennya?"

"Iya, aku Kaptennya."

"Kalau begitu, cepat kau kemari. Hadapi aku sekarang!"

"Hah!?"

"Kenapa hah? Kita akan berduel karena kau telah merebut tempatku itu. Aku sudah menduduki tempat itu sebelum kalian datang. Tapi, kenapa kalian seenaknya merebut tempatku, hah? Apa kalian tidak lihat kalau di meja ini, sebelumnya sudah terisi?"

"Oh... Begitu... Kami tahu kok jika tempat ini sudah terisi. Tapi, koki di sini bilang kalau orang yang menempati tempat ini sudah pergi, makanya koki itu mengizinkan kami memakai tempat ini...," Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Kami tidak tahu jika kau yang telah menempati meja ini sebelumnya, kalau begitu kami minta maaf atas kelancangan kami yang seenaknya merebut mejamu."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memaafkan kalian begitu saja. Kalian telah merebut tempat milikku. Jadi, mulai detik ini, aku akan menantangmu berduel denganku. Kau sang kapten, bersiaplah bertarung denganku di sini!"

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Mendadak semua orang ribut setelah mendengar tantangan duel dari Mihawk. Naruto sungguh kaget mendengarnya.

"A-Apa!? Berduel!?"

Meliodas juga panik dan berkata pada Naruto.

"Jangan, Kapten. Jangan berduel dengannya. Dia adalah Dracule Mihawk. Anggota Shicibukai yang terkenal dengan julukan sebagai Pendekar Pedang Terhebat di Dunia. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkannya sampai saat ini."

Gildarts juga ikut berbisik pada Naruto.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Aku saja mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkan orang sehebat itu. Sebaiknya kita tolak tantangan ini dan segera kabur dari sini."

"Aku setuju dengan Gildarts. Kita kabur dan cari tempat makan lain. Sebisa mungkin kita hindari orang itu, daripada berbuat kerusakan. Ganti rugi, itu yang dipikirkan lho."

Madara ikut berbisik. Naruto pun bingung harus mendengarkan yang mana.

"Tapi... Aku sudah lapar sekali, tahu...," wajah Naruto menjadi sewot."Tidak mungkin aku menahannya lagi sampai kita menemukan tempat makan di samudera luas ini. Sebaiknya kita terima saja tantangan Mihawk itu dan mengalahkannya supaya kita bisa dapat tempat makan di sini."

"Tapi... Itu terlalu beresiko, Kapten."

"Tidak apa-apa, Meliodas. Biarkan aku yang melawannya. Kalian bertiga, duduk manis saja di sini."

"Tidak! Biar aku saja yang melawannya!"

"Eh? Meliodas!?"

Si bocah berambut pirang langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat Naruto dan kedua pria itu tercengang.

"Hei, bocah! Mau kemana kau?!"

Gildarts berteriak keras untuk menghentikan Meliodas. Namun, Meliodas tidak menggubrisnya.

Sementara Mihawk ternganga habis melihat kelompok Naruto yang sedang sibuk berdiskusi. Hingga menyadari kedatangan Meliodas yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dracule Mihawk... Biar aku yang melawanmu."

"Oh... Bocah... Kau tahu juga dengan namaku."

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah si mata elang yang sangat terkenal di dunia sebagai Pendekar Pedang Terhebat di dunia. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Hmmm... Begitu ya? Menarik sekali jika aku berduel dengan bocah sepertimu. Namamu siapa?"

"Meliodas."

"Meliodas, akan kuingat itu."

"Hn, ayo, kita berduel sekarang!"

"Dengan senang hati, tapi...," Mihawk menampilkan senyuman simpulnya."Jika kau berhasil mengalahkan aku, kau dan kelompokmu boleh menempati tempatku itu dan aku menerima maaf dari Kaptenmu."

"Baiklah... Jika aku kalah...?"

"Jika kau kalah, kau dan kelompokmu segera pergi dari sini. Aku juga akan menerima maaf dari Kaptenmu itu."

"Setuju."

"Hmmm... Mari, kita mulai!"

"Ya..."

Keduanya saling bersiap-siap untuk bertarung. Membuat semua orang menjadi bersemangat menyaksikannya. Bahkan ada yang bertaruh untuk menentukan siapa yang menang.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!"

"Aku yakin Mihawk-lah yang akan menang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkannya."

"Aku bertaruh pasti si bocah itu yang menang."

"Aku juga ikut bertaruh. Pilihanku adalah Mihawk."

"SEMANGAT! KALAHKAN DIA, MIHAWK!"

"MELIODAS! AKU AKAN MENDUKUNGMU!"

Orang yang berteriak keras terakhir adalah Naruto. Dia ikut-ikutan bersemangat bersama orang-orang di tempat itu. Suasana menjadi ribut dan ricuh. Tidak ada yang saling makan dan minum lagi.

Karena mendengar suara ribut dari arah bawah, Sanji pun turun sambil membawa baki yang berisikan pesanan kelompok Naruto. Rokok tetap terselip di sudut mulutnya. Dia bengong saat berdiri di dekat tangga, persis di lantai pertama, tempat makan utama yang menjadi arena pertarungan sekarang.

Sweatdrop pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

Dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Hingga tatapannya tertuju pada Mihawk dan Meliodas yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Oh... Ada yang berduel ya di sini. Menarik juga. Aku akan menontonnya untuk melihat siapa yang menang."

Semua orang berdebar-debar menonton duel Mihawk vs Meliodas. Begitu juga dengan kelompok Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, pertarungan Mihawk dan Meliodas segera dimulai!

Mihawk berkata pada Meliodas.

"Kita bertarung di luar saja. Arena di sini sangat sempit."

"Aku setuju."

Meliodas tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju keluar dari tempat itu, untuk menuju ke beranda lantai pertama ini.

Kelompok Naruto dan yang lainnya menyusul mereka keluar. Menonton di balik jendela dan pintu.

WHUUUUUSH!

Angin laut berdesir kencang saat menerpa Mihawk dan Meliodas yang sudah berhadapan dalam jarak beberapa meter. Mereka berdua sudah berdiri di beranda luar.

Rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin. Wajah mereka terlihat serius dengan kedua mata yang sangat menajam.

SREK!

Mihawk menarik sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Semua penonton pun kaget melihatnya.

"I-Itu, kan?"

"Kalau tidak salah..."

"Itu... Yoru!"

Ya, Yoru. Sekarang Mihawk memegang pedang hitam (Kokuto) Yoru, pedang terkuat di dunia ini. Ketika ia menerima tantangan untuk gelarnya, ia hanya menarik pedang ini dengan cukup semangat bagi mereka yang mendapatkan respek padanya, atau yang cukup untuk menghadirkan ancaman. Yoru adalah pedang berukir seukuran sekitar 7 kaki, berbentuk seperti salib dengan bilah pisau hitam mengkilap yang melengkung di ujung.

Tampaknya ia tidak main-main untuk menantang Meliodas bertarung dengannya. Karena itulah, dia sangat bersemangat jika ada anak muda yang respek menerima tantangannya tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun.

DUK!

Dia menopang pedangnya ke lantai ubin dan berkata dengan nada perintah pada si bocah berambut pirang.

"Jika kau berani, silakan kau duluan yang maju untuk menyerangku!"

"DENGAN SENANG HATI! HIAAAAAAAA!"

Meliodas berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Mihawk. Sambil berlari, dia langsung menyabet pedang yang terpasang di punggungnya. Mihawk saja bersikap santai sambil menopang pedangnya ke lantai. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat Meliodas melompat tinggi dan menyerangnya dengan pedang.

WHUUUSH!

Kedua tangan Meliodas yang memegang gagang pedangnya, terayun secara vertikal ke arah Mihawk.

Mihawk menyadari serangan Meliodas. Diangkatnya pedangnya, diayunkannya pedangnya secara vertikal ke bawah seperti gerakan ayunan golf.

DHUAAAAAASH!

Meliodas sukses terkena sabetan pedang dari Meliodas. Membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang.

Tapi, sebelum dirinya jatuh, Meliodas mampu mempertahankan dirinya agar tetap melayang di udara dan berbalik di udara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

WHUUUSH!

Tetap mempertahankan posisi memegang gagang pedang dengan kedua tangannya, sekali lagi, dia melayangkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke bawah.

WHUUUUUSH!

Lagi-lagi, Meliodas harus menerima sabetan tajam pedang dari Mihawk. Membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh dan terseret beberapa meter di lantai ubin beranda. Untung, dia tidak tercebur ke laut karena terhalang pagar kayu pembatas beranda restoran.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Sikap santai Mihawk kembali lagi. Dia menopang ujung pedangnya ke lantai dengan senyuman yang simpul.

"Sampai di sini saja seranganmu, hei bocah?"

Meliodas yang sudah terkapar di lantai ubin, merasakan sakit luar biasa di perutnya akibat sabetan pedang Mihawk. Tercetak dua luka melintang yang menganga di perutnya sehingga membuat pakaiannya menjadi sedikit robek seukuran lukanya itu.

"Ma-Masih belum... Ini baru awalnya...," ucap Meliodas yang perlahan-lahan bangkit dengan bantuan pedangnya yang ditopangkan ke lantai."Aku akan serius melawanmu sekarang, Mihawk!"

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Semua penonton bersorak sangat keras. Riuh rendah mewarnai suasana pertarungan di Lower Deck itu. Bahkan kelompok Naruto juga ikut menyemangati Meliodas agar bisa mengalahkan Mihawk!

"Ayo! Aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkannya, Meliodas!" Naruto bersorak penuh untuk mendukung Meliodas.

"Aku tidak yakin Meliodas bisa mengalahkan si mata elang itu," Gildarts tampak cemas.

"Mihawk tetap kuat seperti biasanya...," Madara bersikap tenang sambil melipat tangan di dadanya."Kita lihat saja akhirnya bagaimana..."

Setelah itu, kelompok Naruto menfokuskan mata masing-masing ke arah Meliodas yang kini berlari secepat kilat untuk menyerang Mihawk lagi.

Mihawk mengangkat pedangnya dan melayangkan pedangnya secara horizontal untuk menghasilkan gelombang kejut.

WHUUUUUSH!

Meliodas mampu menghindari terjangan gelombang kejut itu dengan melompat tinggi sambil berseru.

"UNTUK KALI INI, AKU TIDAK AKAN TERTIPU LAGI!"

Sambil melesat tajam, Meliodas mengayunkan pedangnya saat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan musuhnya.

TRAAAANG!

Pedang mereka beradu dan saling menyilang. Mereka bertatapan tajam antara satu sama lainnya.

"Refleksmu cepat juga, bocah!"

"Jangan anggap remeh aku!"

"Oh ya? Coba buktikan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya dan kalahkan aku sekarang!"

Mihawk tersenyum sinis. Membuat Meliodas menggeram kesal.

"AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN PADAMU!"

BLAAAAASH!

Pedang Meliodas bersinar dengan energi yang terpancar dari kedua tangan Meliodas yang menggenggam erat gagang pedang. Cukup membuat Mihawk terkejut.

BETS!

Dalam sekejap mata, Meliodas menghilang dari hadapan Mihawk. Mihawk kehilangan jejaknya dan menyadarinya bahwa Meliodas akan menyerangnya dari atas lagi.

WHIIIIISH!

Pedang Meliodas bersinar dengan kilauan cahaya matahari yang terbiaskan di bilahnya. Terayun secara vertikal ke bawah secara tajam.

Menyadari serangan yang menghantamnya dari atas, Mihawk menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat di tangan kanannya, dia melompat melebihi lompatan Meliodas. Melewati atas kepala Meliodas, bertukar posisi dan segera melayangkan pedang besarnya secara horizontal berputar.

DUAAAAK!

Serangan pedangnya mengenai punggung Meliodas. Mencetak luka melintang panjang di punggung Meliodas. Meliodas terpelanting dan jatuh dengan keras.

DEBUUUUM!

Sang bocah berambut pirang terkapar di lantai ubin, berjarak beberapa meter dari Mihawk. Mihawk berdiri dengan enteng sambil menopang pedangnya di lantai lagi. Dia tersenyum puas karena sudah memberikan serangan yang telak pada Meliodas.

"Ya, kau lemah juga, bocah. Kupikir kau akan menunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya padaku dan aku berharap kaulah yang berhasil mengalahkanku. Tapi, sayang... Kau berakhir seperti ini..."

Meliodas bangkit lagi. Kali ini, wajahnya berubah sangat garang. Gigi-giginya tampak gemeretak.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Hari ini juga, akulah yang akan mengalahkanmu, Mihawk!"

BUUUUM!

Bagaikan suara ledakan supersonik, Meliodas menghilang dan melompat tinggi secepat kilat. Gerakannya tidak tampak dilihat mata biasa. Bahkan Mihawk pun tidak dapat melihat pergerakannya itu.

"...!"

WHUUUUUSH!

Di ketinggian, beberapa meter dari permukaan Baratie, Meliodas melesat turun dengan kedua tangan yang memegang gagang pedang. Pedang itu berada di atas kepalanya, bilahnya memancarkan kilauan matahari. Tubuhnya bersinar dengan aura kehitaman. Dia berwajah menyeramkan seperti wajah iblis.

Semua penonton tidak dapat melihat posisi Meliodas tersebut. Mihawk sendiri yang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas saat ada sinar hitam yang menghalangi matahari. Sinar hitam yang berkilauan karena Meliodas telah mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Meliodas meluncur bagaikan meteor hitam ke arah Mihawk. Mihawk yang berdiam diri, mulai mengangkat pedangnya untuk menahan serangan Meliodas itu.

DHUAAAAAASH!

Terjadilah ledakan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Semua orang tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di antara Meliodas dan Mihawk.

FYUUUUSH!

Ledakan cahaya menghilang. Semua orang kembali melihat ke arena pertarungan. Semua mata saling melotot saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"...!?"

KLONTANG!

Pedang besar Mihawk tergeletak di atas lantai ubin. Mihawk berdiri dengan kedua mata yang melotot disertai ekspresi wajah yang syok. Perlahan-lahan dia tumbang, berlutut, dan kemudian terkapar dalam posisi tengkurap di lantai alias pingsan di tempat. Sementara Meliodas tampak terengah-engah sambil memegang pedangnya di tangan kanannya.

SIIIIING!

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ribut seperti tadi. Semua orang membeku di tempat.

Tidak mungkin. Mihawk si mata elang berhasil dikalahkan!?

Semua orang tidak percaya akan hal ini. Duel pedang dimenangkan oleh si bocah berambut pirang yaitu Meliodas!

Akhirnya suasana hening itu terpecahkan oleh suara Naruto. Naruto berlari kencang sambil menghampiri Meliodas.

"HEBAAAAT! MELIODAS! AKHIRNYA KAU MENGALAHKANNYA! AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

Memasukkan pedang ke sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya, Meliodas menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang sangat cerah.

"Hehehe... Terima kasih, Kapten!"

"Kau benar-benar keren, tahu."

"Hehehe... Tidak juga, Kapten!"

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tiba-tiba, semua orang yang di sana, bertepuk tangan bersamaan, bergemuruh keras di tempat itu. Meliodas dan Naruto melihat ke arah mereka.

"HEBAT!"

"KEREN!"

"BRAVOOO!"

"KAU MEMANG BOCAH YANG HEBAT, MELIODAS!"

"SUIT!"

"BARU KALI INI, AKU MENYAKSIKAN ADA ORANG YANG BERHASIL MENGALAHKAN SI MATA ELANG! YUHU! BENAR-BENAR PERTARUNGAN YANG HEBAT!"

"AKU MENANG TARUHAN. BOCAH ITU YANG MENGALAHKAN MIHAWK!"

"AKU SALUT PADAMU, BOCAH!"

Semua orang bersahut-sahutan untuk menyambut kemenangan Meliodas. Meliodas tersenyum malu dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sembari menundukkan kepala ke semua penonton. Naruto yang tersenyum bangga karena memiliki nakama yang hebat seperti Meliodas, ikut senang atas kemenangan Meliodas.

Bahkan Madara juga ikut tersenyum sambil bergumam 'Bocah yang hebat' dan Gildarts yang menangis terharu karena Meliodas berhasil mengalahkan Mihawk demi merebut tempat makan buat para kelompoknya. Betapa bahagianya bisa menyaksikan kemenangan ini.

"Meliodas... Terima kasih atas pengorbananmu... Huhuhu... Akhirnya kita bisa dapat tempat makan di sini," Gildarts yang menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan kanannya.

"Sudah... Jangan menangis begitu. Malu dilihat yang lain, tahu," Madara berwajah datar. Diam-diam juga meneteskan air matanya.

"Hei, kau juga menangis, Madara!"

"Mana? Kau mungkin salah lihat, Gildarts."

"Huh... Siapa yang lihat, hah? Itu memang benar. Kau menangis..."

"Huh... Jangan lihat aku seperti itu..."

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Dua pria tua bangka itu saling mengoceh tidak jelas di antara keramaian orang-orang. Beberapa orang yang di dekat mereka, sweatdrop melihat mereka. Meliodas yang sibuk mengucapkan terima kasih kesana-kemari. Naruto yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah Meliodas. Juga Sanji yang menonton, ikut senang menyaksikan semua ini, sembari menghisap sisa-sisa batang rokoknya.

"Hmmm... Akhir duel yang hebat...," bisik Sanji pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **uzuna akira: terima kasih buat Uzuna.**

 **Guest: terima kasih atas reviewmu. Iya, fic ini lanjut kok. Oh, udah jarang ya crossover Naruto and one piece. Oke, kapan-kapan saya sumbang lagi satu cerita di fandom itu.**

 **uzuuchi007: terima kasih atas reviewmu ya**

 **Razor04: terima kasih. Ya, mungkin kekuatan Naruto dan yang lainnya bakal sama dengan di canonnya. Mungkin gak sama juga kok. Iya, ada tambahan dengan kekuatan buah iblis nantinya.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: terima kasih ya atas reviewnya.**

 **maulana59: hehehe, terima kasih maulana. Oke, adegan fightnya nggak lupa kok.**

 **miyuki nishikino: oke, yuki. Terima kasih atas saranmu. Udah saya panjangin wordnya dan semoga alurnya gak kecepatan :3**

 **DeniTria: Wow, semangat sekali! Oke, lanjut nih.**

 **Dark Destro: oke, saya lanjutin nih ceritanya.**

 **Ae Hatake: udah. Luffy udah**

 **DAMARWULAN: udah up kok "PELINDUNG DUNIA BARU"-nya.**

 **firdaus minato: Wah, kamu ada ide yang berhubungan dengan one piece. Boleh kasih tahu dong lewat PM ya.**

 **Gest: oke, lanjut nih. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Duel antara Meliodas dan Mihawk dibantu oleh Rian. Saya hanya menuliskan apa yang Rian tunjukkan pada saya. Terus tentang kekuatan Meliodas dan Mihawk ini, sedikitnya adalah kekuatan original dari pikiran saya sendiri. Mungkin ke depannya, akan saya gunain kekuatan asli dari canonnya.**

 **Maaf, jika battlenya kurang greget. Ya, saya tetap latihan dalam mengembangkan kemampuan dalam menulis tentang adegan battle.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang mereview.**

 **Review kalian sudah saya balas di halaman chapter 2 ini.**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ya.**

 **Selesai diketik dan diedit pada hari Sabtu, 29 Oktober 2016**


	3. Badai besar di laut

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: fic kolaborasi dengan Rian Syah Ilham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SOMETHING IN THE TWO ISLANDS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ide cerita: Rian Ilham Syah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 25 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Badai besar di laut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, usai pertarungan antara Mihawk dan Meliodas, kelompok Naruto melanjutkan makan siang mereka yang tertunda. Sebagai gantinya, Mihawk yang meminta mereka untuk makan siang bersama mereka, sekedar berbincang-bincang hangat.

Masih di tempat yang sama yaitu Baratie, mereka berlima - Naruto, Meliodas, Madara, Gildarts, dan Mihawk - tampak akrab setelah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Mereka sudah mengetahui tentang diri Mihawk. Sebaliknya, Mihawk juga sudah mengetahui tentang diri kelompok Naruto.

Di suasana yang ramai dipenuhi orang-orang yang masih berkumpul, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting secara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan kalau aku akan merekrut Mihawk sebagai anggota dalam kelompok kita ini."

Spontan, tiga anggota kelompok Naruto dan Mihawk hampir menelan makanan mereka bulat-bulat. Perkataan Naruto itu sangat mengagetkan mereka setengah mati.

"Apa!?" sahut Meliodas, Madara dan Gildarts secara bersamaan.

"Hm... Apa? Aku masuk ke kelompokmu?" kata Mihawk dengan ekspresinya yang tenang.

"Ya, kau adalah orang yang sangat hebat dan aku ingin mempunyai anggota sepertimu. Karena itu, aku memintamu untuk menjadi anggota kelompokku ini. Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia, Mihawk?" Naruto memohon pada Mihawk dengan wajahnya yang memelas. Kedua matanya membesar penuh dengan cahaya harapan yang besar.

"Tidak!" tolak Mihawk tegas."Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi anggota kelompok siapapun. Lagipula aku suka bergerak sendirian. Setelah ini, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Eh? Tapi... Aku benar-benar ingin kau menjadi bagian dari anggotaku."

"Tetap tidak. Tidak! Aku tidak mau."

"Mihawk... Aku mohon... Aku tidak akan berhenti memohon sampai kau menerima permintaanku ini. Aku rela bersujud di kakimu sekarang."

Dengan tekad yang kuat, Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak bersujud di kaki Mihawk. Mihawk dan ketiga rekan Naruto sampai ternganga melihatnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhenti!" seru Mihawk yang mencegat Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan niatnya itu dan mengatupkan dua tangannya serta diletakkan di depan wajahnya.

"Aku mohon, Mihawk. Jadilah anggotaku. Aku sangat senang jika kau mau masuk ke anggotaku."

"... Aaah... Dasar, pemaksa sekali. Apa boleh buat, ya sudah, aku akan masuk ke anggotamu, daripada kau berisik terus."

"Ah, benarkah itu?"

"Hn."

"Yeah... Terima kasih, Mihawk."

"Hn. Sama-sama."

Saking senangnya, Naruto memeluk Meliodas. Meliodas sampai mengeluarkan sweatdrop di kepalanya dan menyahut.

"Kapten, lepaskan aku! Jangan peluk aku seperti itu!"

"Maaf, habisnya aku senang sekali sih."

"Huh, dasar."

Mihawk yang tersenyum. Gildarts yang tertawa lebar dan Madara yang tersenyum simpul. Mereka bertiga merasa senang akan tingkah Naruto, yang menurut mereka sangat menarik hati mereka.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan makanan masing-masing hingga selesai. Mihawk meletakkan gelas yang kosong di atas meja dan berkata.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Kapan-kapan saja aku akan ikut bersama kalian...," mata elang Mihawk tertuju pada Meliodas yang duduk berhadapan dengannya."Satu lagi, aku akui bahwa bocah yang bertarung yang melawanku ini, adalah orang yang pertama kali yang mengalahkanku. Dialah yang mendapatkan gelar Pendekar Pedang Terhebat di Dunia sekarang. Bukan aku yang mendapatkan gelar itu lagi."

Perhatian semua mata tertuju pada Meliodas sekarang. Meliodas hanya tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Hehehe... Terima kasih."

"Wah, kau hebat sekarang!" Naruto yang duduk di samping Meliodas, langsung menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Meliodas.

"Selamat buatmu, bocah ajaib," ucap Gildarts dengan senyuman.

"Kaulah Pendekar Pedang Terhebat di Dunia. Aku salut padamu, Meliodas," Madara bersidekap dada sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih semuanya..."

Si bocah berambut pirang itu tetap menunjukkan ekspresinya yang malu. Teman-temannya selalu memperhatikannya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa senang.

Menyaksikan semua ini, Mihawk ikut senang dan langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, kawan-kawanku."

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Mihawk. Aku harap setelah kita bertemu lagi nanti, kau mau ikut bersama kami berlayar. Ingat itu."

"Tentu. Aku ingat itu, Naruto."

Memberi hormat seperti polisi, Mihawk melangkah santai menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-temannya dengan perasaan yang mantap. Kini saatnya pergi untuk mendapatkan apa yang sedang dia cari.

Langkah sepatunya berbunyi halus saat menghentak lantai kayu di restoran terapung itu. Kelompok Naruto menyaksikan kepergiannya sampai hilang dari pandangan mereka. Beberapa orang yang masih ada di restoran itu, memperhatikan kepergian Mihawk lalu mereka sibuk kembali dengan urusan masing-masing.

Mihawk sudah berlalu. Naruto dan teman-temannya terdiam sesaat. Kemudian suara Meliodas memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka, meskipun masih terdengar suara-suara para pengunjung lainnya yang sangat ribut.

"Mihawk sudah pergi," Meliodas menancapkan pandangannya ke arah peralatan makan yang kotor, yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Lalu... Setelah ini, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Gildarts yang menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang tertahan di atas meja.

"Ya, tentu saja kita berlayar lagi. Bukankah begitu, kapten?" Madara melirik Naruto.

"Hm, kita berlayar lagi. Kita akan berpetualangan ke tempat yang belum kita jamahi," Naruto mengangguk tegas sembari mengepalkan tinjunya di depan dadanya sembari tertawa lebar.

Mereka berempat mengangguk kompak. Lantas mengepalkan tinju mereka ke udara.

"SAATNYA BERANGKAT!"

Begitulah. Mereka langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduk mereka bersama-sama dan tidak lupa membayar bon makanan pada Sanji yang kebetulan datang menghampiri mereka.

Tapi...

"Tidak usah dibayar. Simpan saja uangmu itu."

Sanji mengatakan itu pada Naruto, yang hendak membayar bon makanan itu padanya. Naruto pun tercengang.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ya, itu karena si bocah yang hebat itu. Aku salut padanya. Dia sudah termasuk orang yang mengalahkan Mihawk untuk pertama kalinya. Untuk itu, aku menganggap makan siang kalian ini sebagai hadiah dariku atas kemenangan kalian. Semuanya gratis."

Tersenyum sambil menyelipkan rokok di sudut bibirnya, Sanji menunjukkan wajah yang berseri-seri. Membuat Naruto terpaku lalu Naruto tertawa senang melihatnya.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Sanji hanya tertawa maklum.

"Hahaha... Tidak usah seperti itu."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Sanji."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Sip, sampai jumpa lagi."

Sanji mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Sanji. Sementara para anggotanya menunggunya di mulut pintu restoran tersebut.

"Kapten, ayo cepat!" teriak Meliodas yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, tunggu aku!" balas Naruto yang berlari kecil menuju para anggotanya.

"Hmmm... Kelompok bajak laut yang sangat menarik. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi," gumam Sanji yang menghembuskan asap rokoknya sembari memegang batang rokoknya yang tinggal separuh.

Sekarang kelompok Naruto bergegas pergi ke kapal mereka. Membentangkan layar dan mengemudi kapal dengan semangat penuh. Kemudian mengejar impian yang akan lama diraih di masa depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masa lalu yang menjelma di alam mimpi di saat Naruto tertidur. Saat ini, para anggotanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hingga mereka menyadari adanya sesuatu yang akan menghadang mereka di ujung laut sana.

Cuaca yang semula cerah, berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Muncul ombak yang berukuran sangat besar setinggi satu meter. Angin laut tiba-tiba bertiup sangat kencang. Sepertinya badai laut akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Gildarts yang sedang bergantung di tiang kayu layar, terkejut dengan perubahan cuaca itu. Lalu langsung turun ke bawah dengan cepat. Berteriak keras untuk memperingati awak kapal lainnya.

"MELIODAS! ADA BADAI LAUT DARI ARAH BARAT DAYA! BERSIAP-SIAPLAH UNTUK MENGHADAPINYA!"

"Apa!?" Meliodas terkejut bukan main dan melemparkan sapu ijuk yang dia pegang, ke sembarangan tempat."Ya-Yang benar, Gildarts-san?!"

"Ya, itu benar! Cepat bangunkan, Kapten!"

"Baik!"

Dengan cepat, Meliodas masuk ke ruangan kapal dan turun lewat tangga menuju deck dimana Naruto tidur saat ini. Dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan terburu-buru. Panik setengah mati.

"KAPTEN! KEADAAN GAWAT!"

Dia berlari cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Lalu menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto dengan cepat.

"KAPTEN! BANGUN! BANGUN! ADA KEJADIAN GAWAT NIH!"

Direspon seperti itu, Naruto akhirnya bangun juga. Salah satu matanya terbuka setengah.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau panik begitu?"

"Ada badai besar dari barat daya yang bergerak menuju ke arah kapal kita! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghadapinya!"

"A-APA!?" Naruto spontan bangkit dari baringnya dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya."KALAU BEGITU, SURUH MADARA-SAN UNTUK MEMUTARI KAPAL INI AGAR BADAI LAUT TIDAK MENGENAI KAPAL INI! CEPAT BERITAHU DIA!"

"BA-BAIK, KAPTEN!"

Dengan patuh, Meliodas buru-buru berlari cepat lagi. Bersama Naruto, dia naik lagi menuju ke atas kapal.

Dia berlari cepat untuk menghampiri Madara yang berperan sebagai nahkoda kapal. Memberitahukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto pada Madara.

Begitu dekat dengan Madara, Meliodas menghentikan larinya.

"Madara-san, kapten meminta Madara-san untuk memutar kapal ini sejauh mungkin karena akan ada badai laut yang bergerak dari arah barat daya. Cepat lakukan itu!"

"Hmmm...," Madara menyipitkan kedua matanya sembari memandang serius ke depan sana."Langit memang gelap gulita. Tanda-tanda badai laut akan datang sebentar lagi. Kalau arah pergerakannya dari barat daya, berarti aku harus memutar kapal ini menuju ke arah..."

Sempat berpikir keras di situasi darurat ini, Madara langsung melakukan strategi jitu untuk menghadapi rintangan yang menghadang sebentar lagi. Sementara Meliodas hanya bisa berdiam diri di sampingnya, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, sedang bersama Gildarts, mengamati pergerakan badai yang akan turun dari langit gelap gulita sana. Angin terus bertiup, menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Ombak besar bergulung-gulung sehingga membuat kapal terombang-ambing.

Tampak segumpalan awan hitam turun ke bawah, tepatnya ke laut. Lalu bergulung-gulung membentuk angin tornado yang sangat besar yang bersatu dengan air laut. Sehingga air laut juga bergerak cepat, membentuk pusaran air yang sangat besar seiring angin tornado bergerak di atas permukaan air tersebut.

Parahnya, lintasan pergerakan angin tornado ini searah dengan lintasan pergerakan kapal kelompok Naruto. Madara mengetahui hal tersebut, langsung membanting stir kemudi untuk memutar tajam demi menghindari lintasan angin tornado.

WHUUUSH!

Benar-benar dalam keadaan gawat. Sedikit lagi angin tornado itu akan mencapai ke tempat lintasan kapal mereka.

Naruto berteriak keras dengan kepanikannya yang luar biasa.

"CEPAAAT! MADARA-SAN!"

Madara yang mendengarkan suara Naruto, langsung mengangguk cepat. Memutar-mutar alat kemudi secara cepat juga. Meliodas memberikan semangat penuh buat Madara.

"Madara-san! Cepat! Selamatkanlah kapal ini!"

"Berisik, aku tahu itu!"

Dengan ketus, Madara menjawab perkataan Meliodas. Meliodas menunjukkan wajahnya yang sewot.

Layar-layar sudah dikembangkan oleh Gildarts. Naruto berdiri di dekat tiang layar itu, memandang ke arah angin tornado besar, yang terus bergerak cepat. Kapalnya terus bergerak untuk menjauh dari pergerakan angin tornado itu.

Gelombang-gelombang besar tercipta saat pusaran air terus bergerak spiral akibat perputaran angin tornado. Tanpa diduga, datanglah gelombang besar yang bergerak dari arah berlawanan dari pergerakan kapal Naruto. Madara menyadarinya.

"Ada gelombang ombak besar dari arah depan sana."

"Apa!?"

Meliodas segera melihat ke depan, dimana tampak ombak besar bergulung-gulung setinggi satu meter, bergerak cepat menuju ke kapal. Naruto dan Gildarts juga menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kapten, ayo kita masuk ke dalam!"

Dengan cepat, Gildarts menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi ke dalam ruangan kapal. Lalu Gildarts menutup pintu serapat mungkin setelah memastikan dirinya dan Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan kapal. Lantas mereka berdua berlari cepat menuju ke ruang nahkoda, dimana Madara dan Meliodas ada di sana.

DHUAAAASH!

Ombak besar yang bergerak dari arah depan, sukses menabrak bagian depan kapal. Sehingga membuat kapal bergerak mundur dan terguncang hebat. Membuat para awak kapal bergoyang kesana-kemari seperti orang mabuk. Mereka berteriak bersama-sama.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kapal berguncang hebat seiring ombak besar menyeretnya mundur lalu ditabrak lagi dengan ombak besar yang datang dari arah kanan.

DHUAAAAASH!

Kapal pun diseret mundur ke arah kiri. Air laut pun masuk ke dalam permukaan kapal.

Naruto dan teman-temannya pun mencoba memegang apa yang bisa dipegang selama diterjang badai besar ini. Madara tetap berkutat untuk memegang alat kemudi kapal dan terus berusaha mengendalikan kapal agar tidak oleng karena diterjang ombak besar.

"A-Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, kapten?" Meliodas sangat panik sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Naruto yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Pikir dong Naruto. Kaukan kapten kelompok ini. Kau harus memastikan keselamatan kita ini," nasehat Gildarts yang berpegangan pada tali yang tergantung di atap ruangan nahkoda itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi, Gildart-san."

"Kalau begitu, matilah kita, Kapten."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Meliodas."

"Kita pasti selamat. Hanya satu yang bisa kita lakukan..."

Ketiga orang yang saling berbicara itu, menoleh ke arah orang yang berbicara paling akhir yaitu Madara. Madara bersikap serius sambil melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Kita berdoa pada Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa menyelamatkan kita dalam situasi seperti ini. Mintalah pada-Nya agar kita bisa selamat dari bencana besar ini."

Semuanya terpaku akan perkataan Madara. Lalu saling pandang bersama-sama.

"Ya, itu benar. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa menyelamatkan kita," tukas Naruto yang berwajah panik.

"Ya, Tuhan... Selamatkan kami. Biarkan kami hidup sampai badai ini berakhir...," Meliodas menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat seraya berdoa.

"Amin... Kabulkan ya Tuhan," tambah Gildarts yang mengangkat kepalanya ke atas.

Mereka menyerahkan keadaan ini pada Tuhan yang menciptakan dunia ini. Semoga mereka selamat dari bencana ini.

Angin badai besar terus bertiup dengan ganasnya. Entah sampai kapan berhentinya. Tiada yang tahu akan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 up!**

 **Maaf, telat melanjutkannya. Untuk chapter kali ini, wordnya sedikit. Ntar di chapter depan, bakal saya perpanjangkan lagi.**

 **Apakah Naruto dan teman-teman akan selamat dari badai besar itu? Jawabannya ada di chapter 4.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 31 Maret 2017**


End file.
